Napping Princess
by Bakarina
Summary: Whenever Shade goes to see Rein she always seems to be asleep! This time he decides to invite her over to the Moon Kingdom, but almost immediately she decides to take a nap! ReinxShade oneshot (For contest winner xowinterbellsxo!)


A/N: Hewwo, y'all probably noticed my name change to Bakarina! Because I am a fool so it fits perfectly, y'all can still call me Raine if you'd like though. (It's also from a light novel and if y'all have ever heard of it, I'm pretty much the MC who is nicknamed Bakarina who is also a fool so it truly fits lol)

Anyways this is for contest winner xowinterbellsxo! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

* * *

On the day of their promised date a few months back Shade went over to the Sunny Kingdom to pick up Rein, but he was informed by Lulu that Rein had fallen asleep!

"I know ya've been looking forward to this for a while now, but uh...Think it's best not to wake 'er up right now, ya'know? She's been super tired lately, ya can stick around and wait to see if she wakes on up though."

"Alright...I'll do that." Lulu showed Shade to the parlor room and Shade waited for two hours and a half hours before Rein came rushing in.

"I'm sorry Shade!" Rein apologized. "Even though I was the one who wanted to go on this date in the first place!"

Shade was a bit upset, it was true, but there was no use getting mad at her. "It's fine...Let's just get going."

He sounded more bitter than he intended to...

"R-right! Right! Sorry, let's go!" Rein took Shade's hand and the two went out on their promised date.

* * *

One month ago they had another date set up, but once again when Shade went to pick her up he was told (and quite rudely if he may add) by Rein's knight Fai that she had fallen asleep!

"She's taking a nap right now, best not to disturb her so...you can _**go**_ now." Fai leered.

"Actually I think I'll wait for her to wake up, Lulu allowed me to do that last time." Shade crossed his arms.

"Well I don't see Lulu here, do you?" Fai said.

"Now, now, Fai, no need to be so rude to a prince, hm?" Fai's twin brother, Reide, came up behind them and grinned. "Allow us to show you to the parlor room, Prince Shade."

Reide and a reluctant Fai took Shade to the same parlor room he waited in last time.

This time he waited for Rein for four hours. Rein once again ran into the room, out of breathe, and apologized profusely.

However, now it was too late to go where the two had planned to go for their date. Instead, they opted for a stroll through the Sunny Gardens.

Shade was in a bad mood, he thought he was hiding it well, but...

"Um...Shade? I'm really, really sorry! I don't know how I can make it up to you, but I'd love to! Really! I don't want you to be in a foul mood because of me..."

"I'm not in a foul mood..." Shade lied.

"You are! I know you are! And I insist you let me make it up to you!" Rein said.

"Well if you really want to do something for me...how about you come to the Moon Kingdom for a date next time?"

"Of course!" And so the two made plans for their next date.

* * *

That day finally came and Rein arrived, on time, to the Moon Kingdom. She was escorted to Shade's room where he was waiting for her.

"I'm here!" Rein smiled when she arrived.

"Obviously." Shade smirked. "Thanks for coming. And on time."

Shade noticed that Rein was carrying a rather large messenger bag, it was unusual for her, but he decided not to ask about it.

Rein sat down on his bed, "Wow! Your bed feels a lot softer than when I came here last time!"

"Does it? Feels the same as always to me." Shade pressed his hand down on it.

"No, I'm sure it's softer!" Rein said before allowing herself to fall on the bed. She blissfully closed her eyes, "See? So soft..."

"Seeing you plop down on my bed doesn't prove it's softer." Shade gave a lopsided smile. "Hey Rein?"

"..."

"...Rein?" Shade went to go look at Rein's face and...she was asleep, shallowly breathing. Even when Shade poked her cheek she didn't stir.

Shade sighed, "Seriously?"

He figured they could finally have a chance to talk together, but she fell asleep! It's no different than when she overslept at her own kingdom!

As Shade's frustration was starting to grow he noticed that some of the stuff from Rein's bag fell out. He decided to go pick them up and he noticed that it was a bunch of documents...It seems like Rein was working on countless different things such as starting a new charity for single mothers in her kingdom, a treaty with Princess Mirlo to forge a better relationship between their kingdoms once each assumes their respective kingdom's throne, not to mention another agreement with Prince Auler to help fund a new project that should benefit the entire planet, not just the Windmill and Sunny Kingdom.

Besides the documents it seems like Rein's agenda also dropped from her bag. Shade knew he shouldn't, but he decided to take a peek and what he saw shocked him. Rein had been working herself around the clock for the past months, waking up at six every morning and working on documents or visiting sites around her kingdom herself all day, only to come back and finally rest at midnight only to do it all over again once six in the morning came by again...

Even today, she had been working even as she was riding her airship to get here it seems.

Shade's frustration for each of their ruined dates was replaced with guilt. Sure he didn't know this was happening, but he still felt bad...he should've asked before getting frustrated with her.

Shade began to pick up the rest of her fallen belongings and tried stuffing them back into her bag, but this woke Rein up. She blinked for a few seconds before opening her eyes wide.

"Oh my gods! Did I fall asleep!? I'm so sorry Shade!" Rein apologized.

"No, no, it's fine...you must be tired. You can rest up right now, I don't mind." Shade said.

"Huh? Really? But...what about our date?" Rein asked.

"I'm fine just being together with you, get some rest." Shade smiled.

"Then how about we take a nap together!"

"Huh?" Before Shade could protest Rein pushed him down onto the bed and laid her head down on his chest.

"Your chest is comfy too...Sweet dreams Shade..." Rein said before falling asleep once again, a smile on her face.

Shade gently smiled at her too and stroked her hair, but...

 _'There's no way I can sleep like this...'_ Shade's face flushed and he's sure his heart was beating a mile a minute, but at least it didn't wake his napping princess up...


End file.
